subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Shinwa's Quests
Shinwa gives out quests at her temple in the Sacred Lands. Her quests reset at midnight, regardless of when you start them, and you can only complete 1 quest per 24 hours. A Gold Account does not affect these quests directly. How To Play In order to complete Shinwa's quests, you will need to complete 5 different "sub-quests" that she assigns you. Shinwa will send you to one of several other quest grantors: Cursed Quests, Pete's Quests, Maleria's Quests, Library's Quests, or The Wizard's Quest. Completing the sub-quest Shinwa assigns will award you with a piece of her bracelet, which you must return to her, in addition to that quest's regular rewards. Upon returning the bracelet shard, the goddess will assign you another sub-quest to complete, until you have returned all 5 pieces of her bracelet. If you have already completed your allotted quests for any of the quest grantors for that day and Shinwa assigns them to you for one of her sub-quests, you will not be able to gather all 5 bracelet shard pieces, meaning you will not be able to complete Shinwa's quest for that day. You can, however, choose to "Give Up" on quests given to you by the individual quest grantors and get another quest from them if you find the item(s) they want to be too expensive. Doing so will not affect your ability to complete Shinwa's quest, as long as you complete at least one quest from the assigned grantor. Clicking the link to go back to Shinwa after completing the current sub-quest allows her to automatically take the newly awarded bracelet shard from your inventory. If you accidentally place it somewhere besides your inventory, you will not be able to complete the quest until you return it to your inventory. In addition, Subeta keeps track of whether or not the shard is something you generated from a quest yourself, so there is no quest benefit to buying a shard from another user. When you have completed the five sub-quests, Shinwa will grant you one or two items. About 3 in 4 of the items granted by Shinwa are not usually battle-related. The rare items she gives out are typically stat boosters, which can be very beneficial to battle pets. Prizes *Angelic Toga *Colossus Potion *Essence of Shinwa *Gold Helmet *Gold Laurel *Silver Laurel *Leaf Laurel *Ring of Flight *Shinwas Amulet of Flight *Shinwas Amulet of Mercy *Shinwas Back Up Staff *Shinwas Backpack *Shinwas Battle Wings *Shinwas Birdie *Shinwas Blessed Water *Shinwas Bow *Shinwas Coal *Shinwas Crystal Pendant *Shinwas Dancing Shoes *Shinwas Defense Potion *Shinwas Earrings *Shinwas Flower of Morning *Shinwas Flute *Shinwas Goblet *Shinwas Healing Wine *Shinwas Health Potion *Shinwas Helmet of Protection *Shinwas Helper *Shinwas Key *Shinwas Level Potion *Shinwas Life Crystal *Shinwas Lightblade *Shinwas Magical Potion *Shinwas Orb *Shinwas Power Book *Shinwas Rose *Shinwas Sealed Scroll of Dark Magic *Shinwas Shampoo *Shinwas Shield of Reflection *Shinwas Soap *Shinwas Staff *Shinwas Sword of Victory *Shinwas Weather Orb Achievements *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 1 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 5 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 10 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 25 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 50 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 75 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 100 of her quests! *'Shinwa Helper' - Help Shinwa complete 150 of her quests! External Links *Shinwa's Quest Category:Quests Category:Sacred Lands Category:Games